Griffindor Trap
by Yamahasi
Summary: Draco knew his person was special. A master at everything, getting straight E's in everything, including his NEWT classes, always got all the answers right and not to mention he was exceedingly handsome. But that gave them no right to hover over his stuff


Draco was in his room, trying out this muggle thing he randomly found called TV. It wasn't amusing in the slightest. It wasn't any better than a really long photo. Draco smirked at this, it proved that muggles weren't as advanced as they give themselves credit for. After he got over the pleasure of that thought, he frowned again. He was, to put it simply, bored. There was nothing on Earth to do. It was summer vacation, which meant a majority of the butlers and maids had left and that his parents were on their usual biding as Death Eaters for the Dark Lord. It was raining so he couldn't just go outside and enjoy the fresh air, oh no. Merlin had other ideas for Draco.

You see on days like these didn't happen much because, well, for one fact he was rich and could have whatever he wanted. And the second reason being that he spent most of his time at Hogwarts. Despite his 'distaste' for the place while he was there. The usual talking about how better some other Wizarding school would be and the going on and on about how the 'crummy' school didn't even deserve him, he actually longed for the place while he was gone.

He couldn't, at least not when nobody was around, deny the castle was absolutely amazing. With it's moving staircases, secret passage ways and mysteries that are still untold, the place way brilliant. Not to mention beautiful. With it's many tall, vine covered walls and towers, it's old, but somehow still shiny windows and it's utterly amazing surrounding area. Nope, not even a stuck up pure blood like him could deny the beauty.

But he didn't so much long for the castle. Or at least what was inside the castle. The students- minus the one that was his- were completely and utterly stupid. The teachers were strict and gave everyone way too much homework and besides that, every chased _his person _like he was theirs! Sure, Draco knew _his _person was special, way beyond special. A master at everything, getting straight E's in everything, including his NEWT classes, knows Parslemouth, always got all the answers right and not to mention he was exceedingly handsome. But this gave no right for people to hover over something that was _his!_

Draco sighed as he looked out the window. Draco pouted on the inside, knowing that "his" person wasn't actually his at all. It was a depressing thought, truly it was. But Draco knew why his person continued not to be his. It was because Draco teased him so often and with such an act of pure hatred that his person probably truly thought he just straight up wanted to kill the boy. But Draco had to do that. He had no other choice. He had to keep people from finding out, not that he wanted his love for his person to be a secret; Merlin knew if it was up to him he would scream it to the world. But sadly, Draco couldn't do that.

Draco was a pureblood, and an old one at that. He couldn't just utterly destroy his family like that; well he could, and it was a very tempting thought but Draco knew Lucius would probably kill him. He couldn't tell anyone that he was fancying a guy, especially not his father. So Draco began to plot. He needed a foul proof plan. One that would give him an excuse to spend time with his person but not make it seem like anything was going on. He needed a way to make him _his!_ And preferably by the end of the upcoming school year.

Draco had it. He rushed to his desk, pulled out ink and a parchment and began to write the letter to his beloved, explaining his perfect reasoning to be near him.

'_Dear Potter,_

_I know this may make your stomach curl to this even being a suggestion but as you know I am no Ravenclaw. I'm not saying I'm a git in any way so don't you even dare start with that Potty! I'm just saying I need some help with my school work in the upcoming year. I don't fancy this idea but, as it's no secret to anyone, that you're a "genius", my parents would like me to study with you throughout the school year. In return my parents have offered to pay for every single last expense you have throughout the year. Take it or Leave it Potty._

_RESPOND BACK,_

_Draco Malfoy' _

Draco's face turned into a completely straight face because while showering himself with praise he was also frowning at the letter because it was a complete and utter lie. Draco's inner snake smiled at this. It was like a trap. A trap that Draco prayed Harry would fall for. With that Draco smiled and sent the owl on his way with the parchment. Harry James Potter, by the end of this year, you'll be mines!


End file.
